Caught
by Dark-Phantasmagoria
Summary: After wrapping up a case, Sam leaves Dean and Cass alone in the abandoned house. When Dean's true feelings come out, they cannot hold back their long-hidden love. The timing is perfect until they are interrupted and their secret feelings are revealed.


After a near-death experience, Dean and Castiel realize how much they love each other, much to the surprise of Sam.

"Well, I guess that wasn't so hard," said Sam as he leaned against the slick, marble wall.

"You're ridiculous," said Dean, punching his brother on the arm. "You say that about all of our cases." Sam shrugged and clapped his hands together.

"I'm hungry. Wanna get something to eat?" Sam asked. Dean and Cass both shook their heads.

"I'm good, man. Seeing all of that kind of turned me off to food," Dean laughed.

"And you know that I don't need to eat," Castiel said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something. Mind if I take the Impala and we meet back at the hotel?" Sam said.

Dean nodded and waved his hand at the door. Sam smiled and headed out, leaving Cass and Dean alone in the unfamiliar living room. Castiel walked over to the red couch and sat down, stretching his arms across the top of it. His tan trench coat sprawled out under him like a blanket, and his usual perfectly pressed dress shirt was lazily hanging over his black slacks.

"Well that was interesting," Cass said, raising his eyebrows. Dean laughed and went to sit next to Cass. He ran his hand through his hair.

"At least you were here. That bitch had me pinned down and would've bitten my fucking face off…" Dean said irritated.

Cass shrugged. "Yeah I guess. I didn't really do anything though. I just made her see my true form…" he said innocently. Dean looked at Cass for a moment. He had once again saved his fucking life. Why did it always happen this way?

Dean sighed and looked at his hands… The fucking angel of god was getting deep under his skin…

"Ugh," he said, shaking his head.

"What?" asked Cass, in his usual innocent nonchalance.

"I don't know… I'm feeling really pissed at you to be honest…"

Cass's mouth turned into a frown and he looked at his lap. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to do any–"

"Just stop Cass," said Dean, waving his hand. "That's not what I meant. You're perfect. Well I guess you're an angel after all, but…" Dean bit his lip and looked at Cass, the fucking savior from God that always managed to show up at the right time…

"How did you know when to come? We didn't call you…"

"I just knew… I'm not sure why," Cass said as he smiled. And that was all it took. All it took to break the completely straight, never-would-fuck-a-man Dean. One sweet smile from that perfectly built, hilariously naïve angel.

"Please, I'll stop if you want…" was all Dean could get out before he had slammed his lips onto Cass's. Cass stopped, bewildered at this new side of Dean that he had never seen before. His whole being was tingling with a sensation that he had been holding in for a long time. Cass had always known that their love existed, but he didn't know what to do about it. Thank God that Dean did, finally.

"Dean," Cass mumbled as he wrapped his fingers in Dean's brown hair.

"Yes?" Dean said quickly before resuming their passionate kissing.

"Thank you," he said dumbly. Dean nodded and pulled Castiel closer, grabbing his trench coat and practically tearing it off. Castiel followed Dean's lead, and began to pull off his typical brown button-down shirt, leaving only his t-shirt. They continued to undress, and soon the two of them were miraculously naked on the living room couch.

"Come on," Dean said suddenly, pulling the angel into the next room, where a large bed with a red-velvet duvet stood. Dean almost pushed Cass onto the comforter and began to passionately kiss him…

"Do we need to tell Sammy?" Cass asked awkwardly. Dean almost slapped him in sexual rage, but instead escalated their "session".

"Nooooo… Sam doesn't need to know Cass. You don't tell that to someone. It's personal," he whispered, barely being able to contain his laughter. Cass nodded.

"I figured it wasn't of import," he said casually. Dean rolled his eyes and bit Cass's neck, slowly trailing downwards…

"What are you doing?' Cass asked curiously.

"Um, don't you want this?" Dean asked…

"Yes. I don't understand though… I'm a shame!" Cass said, shaking his head.

"No Cass. Just, just let me…" Dean went down on him and moaned. From Cass's innocent throat erupted a half-growl, half-moan that made Dean tremble all over. He was almost erupting with lust towards Cass. Dean quickly came back up and kissed Cass again. They escalated, now moving in perfect synchronization to each other. It seemed hours later when the door slammed against the wall and they both turned around to see a shocked Sam standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck?" he said, staring at them with surprise.

"I–we," Dean tried, unable to formulate his thoughts.

"Um, Dean said it would be best if we didn't tell you?" Cass said, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I was just–worried…"

"Sam, just please go the fuck back to the hotel man. I don't have enough middle fingers to express how I feel right now," Dean said, his face turning incredibly red.

"I'll be at the motel," Sam said quickly, rushing out of the room.

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled innocently. "I love it when you take control like that you know," he said deviously…

"You know, I'm pretty sure that we just gave Sam a heart attack," Dean laughed.

Castiel shrugged. "He'll be okay. I understand why you didn't want him to know though," he said with his innocent little smile.

"You are impossible," Dean said, at a loss for what to say.

"I know. You tell me all the time."

"I think it's more of a pet name," Dean whispered.

"Huh?" Castiel asked.

"I'll explain later," Dean said, leaning in to kiss him once more.

.


End file.
